teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Czy CJ z GTA San Andreas jest ojcem Franklina z GTA V ?
thumb|Czy CJ naprawdę jest ojcem Franklina ? Czy jest to tylko nostalgiczna próba połączenia GTA San Andreas z GTA V ?Grand Theft Auto jest jedną z serii gier które osiągnęły nieprawdopodobny sukces. GTA I i GTA II były hitami, ale od GTA III trwa platynowa era dla firmy Rockstar Games. Teoria mówi że Carl "CJ" Johnson z GTA San Andreas, jest ojcem Franklina Clintona z GTA V. thumb|Mod do GTA V dodający CJ'a. CJ nie byłby wcale taki stary w GTA V, byłby w wieku Michael'a De Santa.Czy dałoby się ulokować czasowo ? Otóż Franklin ma 25 lat a akcja gry dzieje się w roku 2013, czyli urodził się w roku 1987 lub 1988. Carl Johnson urodził się w 1968 roku więc w od 1986 do 1988 był już że tak powiem w stanie się rozmnażać, teoretycznie CJ powinien mieć w GTA V ok.45 lat. 'thumb|CJ reklamujący coś w 2005 roku ? Człowieka który nic nie osiągnął by raczej o to nie poproszono. 'thumb|CJ ma wart 60'000'000 $, sprawny plecak rakietowy GTA SA CJ uciekł z Los Santos w 1987 roku, po tym jak zginął jego brat, którego "okoliczności jego śmierci nie są znane". CJ powrócił do Los Santos dopiero w 1992 roku. Więc czysto teoretycznie w latach 1986-1987 CJ mógł spotykać się z matką Franklina. Jednakże kiedy CJ powrócił ani razu nie wspomniano że może być ojcem, nie wspominał o tym jego brak Sweet, jego siostra, ani żaden z przyjaciół "ziomów". Są trzy możliwe wyjaśnienia, może być to że matka Franklina wyjechała z miasta, lub CJ uciekł nie z powodu śmierci brata ale z powodu ciąży jego dziewczyny lub matka Franklina szybko zmarła a dzieckiem zajęła się ciotka. Jednakże druga opcja raczej odpada gdyż CJ mimo wszystko jest człowiekiem honorowym, uciekł z miasta bo uznał że zawiódł rodzinę. Ale, CJ jest poligamistą, nie uznaje świętości związków spotyka się z kilką dziewczynami naraz "w grze nawet z.... sześcioma". CJ więc odpowiednim partnerem nie jest. Jak szanuje swoją rodzinę, tak sam nie potrafiłby jej zbudować. Dalsze losy CJ'a CJ osiągnął wielki sukces w mafijnym świecie. Był właścicielem i współwłaścicielem prosperujących przedsiębiorstw, miał znajomości w całym San Andreas, należał do największego gangu w Los Santos. Po prostu na samym końcu gry, Carl jest młody i bogaty. Jego majątek i interesy biznesowe obejmują Grove Street, umowa z Mad Dogga "raperem" w Los Santos, kilka innych przedsiębiorstw w San Fierro oraz udziały w Four Dragons Casino w Las Venturas, a także wart 60 mln $ jetpack.... To tyle wiadomo o nim z GTA SA. Po roku 1992 nie wiadomo o nim prawie nic. W GTA IV którego fabuła dzieje się w 2005 sugeruje że Carl, Madd Dogg, Kent Paul i Maccer mogli udać się na światowe turnee, jak wspomniał Mad Dogg podczas końcowej cut-sceny w grze. Maccer i Kent Paul zapewne udali się z nimi. Billboard w Middle Park East w Liberty City przedstawia człowieka mocno przypominający Carl'a w garniturze popijając wino a na dole słowo "Fruntalot", co jest zapewne produktem, który reklamuje. Gazeta w GTA IV wspomina również niejakiego Carla Johnsona. thumb|W GTA V nie ma domu rodziny CJ'a. Czyżby bracia zburzyli go ze względu na aby nikt tego domu im nie odebrał. Czy może tylko potwierdza to teorie że fabułą GTA Sa w GTA V nigdy nie miała miejsca.Można więc wnioskować że CJ osiągnął wielki sukces, opuścił Los Santos i żyje teraz jako multimilioner tam gdzie mu się podoba. Jednak to są niuanse, nie wiadomo co się stało z CJ'em i jego rodziną. thumb|Raperzy którzy podkładali głosu bohaterom. GTA V Na Grove.St. nie ma już gangu Grove są za to ich odwieczni wrogowi Ballasi. Oznacza to tylko jedno, baza Sweeta przestała istnieć. W miejscu domu CJ'a nie ma już słynnego brązowego, dużego, domu. CJ w LS nic po sobie nie zostawił. Franklin mieszka niedaleko Grove.st, jego rodzice są nie znani, szczególnie ojciec. Jego osobowość jest bardzo podobna do CJ'a. Chce się wyrwać z getta, chce czegoś więcej, nie jest głupi, dodatkowo jest jeszcze sprawa tego kto podkłada głos Carlowi i Franklinowi, jednemu i drugiemu głos podkładają raperzy dość zaprzyjaźnieni. Zresztą Young Maylay (odtwórca CJ'a) zaproponował Shawn'owi Fonteno by podkładał głos Franklinowi. CJ i Franklin mają wiele wspólnego, po za oczywistą odcieniom skóry. thumb|Denise Robinson ? Jeśli tak to teoria ma już większe podstawy do tego aby była prawdziwa. Matka Franklina''' ''' O niej nie wiadomo prawie nic, wiadomo że nie żyje. Oraz że jej siostrą jest Denis. W GTA SA jedna z dziewczyn nosiła imię Denise Robinson, istnieje możliwość że po roku 1992 Denis przyjęła nowe nazwisko a z racji nienawiści do mężczyzn, którym zraził ją CJ, stała się tym kim jest teraz. Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo że są one tak naprawdę jedną osobą. Na korzyść tego przemawia fakt lokowania obu postaci jak i mimo wszytko podobny głos, tyle że o 20 lat starszy. Franklin podobnie jak CJ nie znał swojego ojca. jest osobna teoria o ojcu CJ'a. Czyżby jakieś rodzinne fatum. Ale przecież jest też możliwość że Franklin jest tak naprawdę synem Sweeta, Big Smoka, Rydera, Big Bera itd. Tyle że oni już tak bardzo z osobowości Franklina nie przypominali. A może jest to tylko nostalgiczna teoria spowodowana tęsknotą za CJ'em i spółką. To tylko może potwierdzić sam CJ mówiąc "Franklin. I'm your Father". Jednakże twórcy ze studia Rockstar oznajmili że uniwersum HD (od GTA IV) i uniwersum 3D są zupełnie inne, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, no może po za miastami. Więc szanse że CJ powróci są bardzo nikłe. A powiązania tych bohaterów z serią HD to nic więcej jak tylko Easter Eggi, przynajmniej tak na razie twierdzą twórcy. A wiadomo co oni mówią. Przed wyjściem GTA Vice City zarzekali się że nie wyjdzie GTA Vice po części mieli rację.......... Chociaż w jednej misji Lamar pyta się Franklina o ekipę z Grove.St, Franklin mówi, że albo już nie żyją albo założyli "garnitury", ten Easter Egg jest trochę zbyt dosadny.... Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:GTA Kategoria:Gry komputerowe Kategoria:Od Zardzewialy95 Kategoria:Podobieństwa / Nawiązania Kategoria:Prawdopodobne